Princess Moon
Princess Moon es el segundo ending de Sailor Moon en reemplazo de Heart Moving, en este ending se muestra una silueta de Serena con un vestido blanco similar al de la Princesa Serena. Fue escrita por Naoko Takeuchi, compuesta por Kazuo Satō interpretada por Hashimoto Ushio en la versión original japonesa. En Latinoamerica al igual que las demás es interpretada por Marisa De Lille. Fue usado durante los episodios 27 al 46 de la primera temporada. Letra Japonés= まわれ　まわれ 月のメリーゴーランド すずし気な　パールのドレス　ひるがえして いつだって　見守っているわ ムーン・ムーン・プリンセス 昼には　花のかおり 夜には　星のまたたき そこは　だれも　しらない世界なの 白いくつを　ならして 白い月のはし　わたって あまいキスの　ゆめをみてる おヒメさまが　すんでいるの いのりを　ささげて　ムーン きっと　しあわせに　してくれる まわれ　まわれ 月のメリーンゴーランド すずし気な　ガラスのドレス　ひるがえして いつだって　見守っているわ ムーン・ムーン・プリンセス 昼には　恋のかおり 夜には　愛のまたたき そこは　だれも　しらない世界なの たそがれを　つむいで ゆっくりと　うでをまわして あまいキスで　トキをとめる おヒメさまが　すんでいるの いのりを　ささげて　ムーン きっと　会うコトができるから まわれ　まわれ あまいレースをひるがえして 白い月の鐘を　ならして たったひとりの あいしてくれるヒトを まってる　まってる　まってるの ムーン・ムーン・プリンセス |-|Japonés (Rōmaji)= Maware-Maware Tsuki no Merī-Gō-Rando Suzushige na Pāru no Doresu hirugaeshite Itsu datte mimamotte iru wa Mūn-Mūn Purinsesu Hiru ni wa hana no kaori Yoru ni wa hoshi no matataki Soko wa daremo shiranai sekai na no Shiroi kutsu wo narashite Shiroi tsuki no hashi watatte Amai Kisu no yume wo miteru Ohime-sama ga sunde iru no Inori wo sasagete Mūn Kitto shiawase ni shite kureru Maware-Maware Tsuki no Merī-Gō-Rando Suzushige na Garasu no Doresu hirugaeshite Itsu datte mimamotte iru wa Mūn-Mūn Purinsesu Hiru ni wa koi no kaori Yoru ni wa ai no matataki Soko wa dare mo shiranai sekai na no Yasogare wo tsumuide Yukkuri to ude wo mawashite Amai Kisu de toki wo tomeru Ohime-sama ga sunde iru no Inori wo sasagete Mūn Kitto au koto ga dekiru kara Maware-Maware Amai Rēsu wo hirugaeshite Shiroi tsuki no kane wo narashite Tatta hitori no Aishite kureru hito wo Matteru matteru matteru no Mūn-Mūn Purinsesu |-|Español (Latino)= Fragancia de flor al amanecer. Estrellas que van anunciando el anochecer, Mostrarán un mundo que nadie puede ver. Zapatillas blancas se colocó, La guían por un puente que a la Luna la llevó, La Tierra contempló. Es la Princesa de la Luna, con un beso soñó. A la Luna ofrece una oración Y en su resplandor tendrás dicha ilusión. Girando, girando, la Luna es un carrusel. Con una perla, de estrellas se cubrió, su vestido adornó. Hacia el mundo de… por todos plegarias hará, Nuestra Princesa es. |-|Español (España)= En el día fragancia de flores Y en la noche el centellar de estrellas Su lugar especial un mundo que nadie puede ver Se pone zapatillas de cristal Y cruza el puente de Luna blanca sueña con Un beso de su amor, Aquel lugar es donde vive la Princesa Moon Y a la Luna ofrece su oración Algún día llegará su felicidad Girando, girando, la Luna es como un carrusel, Danzando gira su vestido de cristal con total esplendor Siempre velará por un mundo lleno de paz Moon, Moon, Princesa Moon |-|Inglés= Around and around The moon merry-go-round Changing into the slightly cool dress of pearl Always there, watching over it all Moon, Moon Princess In the day it’s the scent of flowers At night it’s the shining of the stars And there lies the world that no one knows of She puts on the white slippers And crosses the bridge to the white moon Dreaming of that sweet kiss Lives the royal princess Offer your prayers to the moon And someday it will bring you happiness Around and around The moon merry-go-round Changing into the slightly cool dress of glass Always there, watching over it all Moon, Moon Princess In the day it’s the scent of romance At night it’s the shining of true love And there lies the world that no one knows of Weaving the twilight Slowly opening up her arms Stopping time with her sweet kiss Lives the royal princess Offer your prayers to the moon Because someday it will allow you to meet Around and around Changing into sweet lace Ringing the bell of the white moon All by herself For the man she loves so dearly She’s waiting, waiting, and waiting Moon, Moon Princess Personajes * Serena Tsukino (Princesa Serena) Curiosidades * Aquí se muestra una silueta de la Princesa Serenity, aunque aún no se revelaba cuando se utilizó como ending. * La letra probablemente esté inspirada en el famoso cuento de Blancanieves. * ''Ohime-sama ''es una manera muy formal de referirse a una mujer (Princesa). Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Endings